You saw what?
by SereneTiger
Summary: Hermione has been travelling with Ron and Harry for months in the search for Horcruxes in a small tent, what happens when Harry sees something that he shouldn't have? Oneshot! R


It was her time to relax. These ten minutes of solitude was what Hermione relished everyday. She could forget about everything. No worrying about tests, exams, school, friends, family, boys, Voldemort, or horcruxes. Hermione could just let everything go and relax, if even for a few minutes. True, the only time that she got to herself was in the shower, but big deal at least it was a few minutes away from brooding Harry and sulking Ron.

The two of them were starting to get on her nerves, what with Ron constantly saying that he was hungry and Harry leading them around in circles looking for horcruxes that he wasn't even sure what or where they were was tiring. Not only that but Hermione had nobody else to talk to besides Ron and Harry. They were her best friends but at school she would talk to other girls in their year and there was always Ginny but being on the hunt for horcruxes kind of put a damper on social interactions with other people besides her two companions.

Hermione sighed as she turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel to dry herself off. It was time to go back to reality and begin worrying about life again, which made Hermione sigh again but before she could wrap herself up in the towel the door flew open and she screamed.

Harry didn't realize that anybody was in the bathroom until he had opened the door and found Hermione in there. Harry had not given a single thought to where she could have been since he really had to go to the bathroom and had been standing guard for the past few hours, only now able to come back inside the tent when Ron took his post a few minutes before. What he was not expecting was Hermione in the bathroom- naked. Harry instantly shut the door and yelled "Sorry" through the door, trying to rid himself of the image of a naked Hermione. The door opened again and Harry averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there!" Harry said to the ground as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, now fully clothed.

"The door was locked!!" Hermione screamed at him, mortification etched in her voice. The last thing that she want was for Harry to see her naked.

"I unlocked it!! I didn't think anybody was in there," Harry said back, his face flushing with color.

"You didn't hear the shower running?" Hermione said blushing furiously and crossing her arms.

"I don't know.. maybe" Harry said looking at everything except Hermione. "I really had- have to go to the bathroom and the door was locked, so I opened it," Harry said exasperatedly and pushed past Hermione into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione distinctly heard the lock click and was left alone in the tent to deal with her embarassment.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down, her heart racing from the shock of Harry seeing her naked. She took a few deep breaths, and that helped ease her mortification somewhat but did not make it subside completely. Harry was like a brother to her and he had seen her in her birthday suit, which no other person in the world had ever seen besides herself. Hermione shuddered and tried to forget about it but Harry came out of the bathroom again and her face instantly flushed red which she tried to hide behind a book. Harry started busying himself with something in the other side of the tent and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"It's getting cold out there" Ron said as he walked back into the tent rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Do we have any-," Ron stopped talking as he noticed that Harry and Hermione were in separate parts of the tent avoiding each other.

Ron furrowed his brow, "What's wrong? Did I miss something?" he asked, to which Harry and Hermione both replied "Nothing". Ron looked from one to the other knowing that something was up "What happened?"

Hermione stood up "I think there might be some sweaters and things in the closet, I'll go check for you" and she crossed over to the closet and turned her back on both boys.

"Harry, come on, tell me what happened." Ron said, a questioning look on his face, walking over to his best friend.

"Nothing happened what makes you think something happened?" Harry said a little too hurriedly.

"The fact that the two of you seem to be avoiding each other." Ron said.

"Don't be absurd, Ron. Harry and I are not avoiding each other, what are you talking about?" Hermione said walking over to Ron carrying a few coats. "See if these fit," Hermione said putting a coat on Ron that was obviously too small.

"But-" Ron started but Hermione took off the first coat and put a different one on him.

"Nothing is wrong" Harry said looking at Hermione for the first time since The Incident causing them both to blush furiously which did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"Somethings up. Tell-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"You know what Ron, I'll go guard outside for you since none of these coats fit you, alright?" She said in a hurry hastily putting on a coat and rushing outside into the cold.

Ron sat down at the table in a chair across from Harry.

"Look you're my best mate. Tell me what happened because you two are acting extremely weird, and don't give me any of that 'nothing happened' crap either because I know something happened." Ron said sternly to Harry and giving him a glare which Harry avoided.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked.

"No I don't" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well alright then I wont tell you if you dont want to know"

"Of course I want to know Harry!!! Tell me what the hell happened!!!" Ron said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you," Harry said admitting defeat. "Are you sure, Ron?" Harry asked one last time already knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course I'm sure!!!" Ron said pulling his chair closer to Harry's.

Harry took a breath, "Alright, well you know how I really had to go to the bathroom when you took over for guarding the tent?" Ron nodded, "Well I ran inside the tent and went into the bathroom."

Ron looked confused "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, Hermione was in there." Harry stopped.

"Okay, then what" Ron said waiting for more.

"Well, she was-"

"Yes--" Ron stopped motioning his hands for Harry to continue.

"She was-"

"She was what?"

"She was naked" Harry finally blurted out in a hurry.

"WHAT!?!" Ron yelled nearly jumping out of his seat. "But-"

"I know" Harry said.

"BUT-" Ron said his mouth hanging open as he pointed at Harry then pointing towards the front of the tent where Hermione was, then pointed at the bathroom door.

"I know" Harry said putting his head in his they sat there without speaking until Ron broke the silence.

"Well?" Ron said.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"You know." Ron said giving Harry a pointed look which Harry understood immediately.

"Ron!! I can't tell you something like that," Harry said standing up from the table.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because that would be like me asking you what Ginny looks like naked."

"No that's not the same thing. First of all I have never seen my sister naked, not that I would want to I might add, and second Hermione's not your sister, so it's not the same." Ron said standing up next to Harry.

"Hermione is practically like my sister!!"

"Whatever Harry. Don't tell me anything its not like I'm your best mate who is going around England trying to find horcruxes to help you defeat you-know-who or anything!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air and turning his back on Harry.

"Fine...well...I never noticed how well endowed Hermione was" Harry said after a few minutes of angry silence.

"What?" Ron said.

"I never noticed how well endowed Hermione was, alright? Now can we please drop it because I would like to forget that The Incident ever happened," Harry said.

"That's it? No more? Come on tell me more Harry, I want to know!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"I'm not telling you anymore and if you want to know, why don't you walk in on Hermione next time she is in the shower, alright?"

"Maybe I will" Ron said.

"Good, now can we move on to more important things?" Harry said.

"Like what?"

"Like finding horcruxes, you idiot!" Harry said.

"Oh right," Ron replied and they both began discussing possible things and places that the horcruxes could be.

A/N I hope you liked it!!


End file.
